


Clean

by hellbasket



Series: Clean [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Begging, Collars, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stiletto Heels, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbasket/pseuds/hellbasket
Summary: Reborn rested his cheek against his fist, a smirk spreading across his face. He lazily lounged on the couch, like a lion watching his prey with sharp eyes.On the ground before him was Tsuna, face flushed red and breathy moans.





	Clean

**Author's Note:**

> daruvael asked: I know I just did an ask - which you answered, how cool is that?! - but I was hoping you wouldn't mind me putting forth another. Can we get something with cosplay? Reborn is so into cosplay! Maybe something a little more risque than a wedding dress? Like, the wedding dress was "just the beginning"?

Reborn rested his cheek against his fist, a smirk spreading across his face. He lazily lounged on the couch, like a lion watching his prey with sharp eyes. 

On the ground before him was Tsuna, face flushed red and breathy moans. His arms were tied behind his back. Black fishnet stockings covering his lewdly spread legs and the bright red stiletto heels matching the rest of Tsuna’s blush. The edge of the white lace just barely hiding Tsuna’s erect cock, disappearing under the black dress as Tsuna rocked back and forth, trembling. 

Reborn pressed the button, watching as Tsuna yelped, falling forward, face pressed into the white carpet and ass up in the air. His body shuddered, pleasure running up and down his nerves like hot white fire. Perfect. Stalking like predator, Reborn circled around, pleased at the display before him. 

“What do we have here,” Reborn purred, kneading his hands on Tsuna’s ass. A small vibrating dildo was stuffed in Tsuna’s hole, slipping out as Reborn pulled apart Tsuna’s asscheeks. He pressed the vibrating dildo further in as Tsuna arched his back, moaning. 

He squeezed the white globe of flesh again before delivering a hard smack. Tsuna cried out, skin turning a bright red from the strike. 

Reborn moved back, reaching down and hauling Tsuna to his knees by the black collar around his neck. Tsuna choked, his lace headdress falling from the sudden movement. 

“M-master,” Tsuna gasped. Tears leaking from the corner of his eyes as they stared up at Reborn, glassy, unfocused and pupils blown wide. “Pl-please.” 

“Why should I?” Reborn said. “Someone didn’t finish cleaning as they promised.” 

Tsuna whined, pressing against Reborn. “M-master,” he begged. “Need you in me.” 

Reborn pressed a harsh kiss against Tsuna’s lips, tongue darting in as their teeth clashed together. A dark arousal shot through him as even in the kiss Tsuna submitted. He loved when Tsuna surrendered.

“As punishment,” Reborn said, pulling away. “I’m going to leave you like this for another hour.” 

“Ma-” Tsuna’s protested was cut off as Reborn upped the speed of the vibrator. Tsuna fell back to the ground, shuddering and trembling, wordless noises and moans falling from his lips. 

Reborn grinned, settling back on the couch. “Let’s see how long you last,” Reborn purred. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this one before Hot and Cold, but since Hot and Cold sets up the "rules" of the game, that's why it got posted first. BTW you can find me on [tumblr](https://hellbasket.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
